Jetpack Zombie
Jetpack Zombie jest zombie występującym w świecie Far Future w grze Plants vs. Zombies 2. Dzięki swojemu plecakowi odrzutowemu potrafi przelatywać nad większością roślin (poza Tall-nutem i polem siłowym Infi-nuta). Jest bardzo podatny na Blovera i Hurrikale'a. Jego wariantem jest Disco Jetpack Zombie, który potrafi to samo, lecz jest tworzony przez Disco-tron 3000 w grupach po 4 zombie. Opis w Almanacu Jetpack Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers. Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants Weakness: tall blocking plants The Jetpack Zombie was an early adopter during the brain acquisition tech explosion of 2113. Little did he know he would be stuck with version 1.0 of the simple jetpack. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Polepszona Potrafi przelatywać nad wszystkim, poza wyższymi roślinami. Umiejętność specjalna: przelatuje nad niskimi roślinami, a także nad większością innych przeciwników Słabość: wysokie rośliny Jetpack Zombie był bardzo blisko przejęcia adaptera technologi mózgowo-wybuchowej z 2113 roku. Niespodziewał się jednak, że nie jest kompatybilna z jego wersją 1.0 szczupłego jetpacka. Disco Jetpack Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers, in style. Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants. Weakness: tall blocking plants A zombie who 'lives' for drama, he's an original cast member of the stage musical "Disco is BACK! For Revenge!" His signature dance move is "The Weed Whacker." TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Polepszona Potrafi stylowo przelatywać nad wszystkim, poza wyższymi roślinami. Umiejętność specjalna: przelatuje nad niskimi roślinami, a także nad większością innych przeciwników Słabość: wysokie rośliny Jest zombie 'żyjącym' wyłącznie dla przedstawień, grał jedną z głównych ról w musicalu "Disco POWRACA! Zemsta!". Jego ulubionym krokiem tanecznym jest "Chwaściany zabójca". Występowanie Jetpack Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party i "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Krok 7 *Wild West: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Krok 4 *Far Future: Dnie 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25, Terror from Tomorrow, i Piñata Party *Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party i "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Krok 2 *Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party *Modern Day: Dnie 10, 33, and Highway to the Danger Room (tylko w portalach) Disco Jetpack Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Far Future: Dnie 10, 12, 19, 21, 24 i Terror from Tomorrow *Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Krok 6 *Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Krok 8 i "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Krok 9 *Modern Day: Dnie 10, 14 i 26 Strategie Przy dobrze zorganizowanej defensywie jest to zombie, który nam nie zaszkodzi. Jednakże, w większych grupach jest niebezpieczny. Skuteczną bronią będzie Plant Food Infi-nuta, gdyż ten zombie nie może nad nim przelecieć. Hurrikale jest jego słabością, lecz nie jest przydatny na większe grupy tych zombie i nawet na pojedynczych (ze względu na jedną linię działania, większy koszt, dłuższe odnawianie), w przeciwieństwie do Blovera. Ta koniczynka zakończy jego żywot bardzo łatwo i nie ma szans, żeby nią chybić. Galeria Ciekawostki * Jest drugim zombie w Plants vs. Zombies 2, który lata. Pierwszym jest Seagull Zombie. **Podobnie jak on, jest nietykalny na ataki Iceberg Lettuce. *Gdy spotyka rośliny nad którymi może przelecieć, zwalnia i wzlatuje do góry. Zobacz także * Far Future * Seagull Zombie en:Jetpack Zombie ru:Зомби с реактивным ранцем Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Zombie z Far Future